SKuBMAVL Folge 19,5  Wind & Fire
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Merit hat Mitleid und will dem Armen Prinz Zuzu helfen. Jedoch läuft einiges schief bei den Vorbereitungen.


Folge 19 1/2

Wind & Fire [Merit und Sanji sind im Kaufhaus unterwegs, da sie fЭr Zuko eine Party schmeiъen wollen, um ihn zu motivieren

Sanji: Was hДltst du von den Girlanden, Prinzessin+Girlanden in Flammenform zeig+ Merit: Ja! Die sind gut+Girlanden nehm und in Einkaufswagen leg+ Oh┘ Und das Flammenkonfetti brauchen wir auch+In Wagen pack+ Sanji+Flaschen in Wagen leg+ Damit mach ich B52! Brennenden Schnaps fЭr unseren Feuerprinzen!  
Tsuzuki+In Merits und Sanjis Wagen kuck+ Na ihr scheint ja eine heiъe Nacht vor euch zu haben!  
Merit: Tsuzuki┘ Watari┘ GrЭъt euch! Watari: Was habt ihr mit dem ganzen Zeug denn vor?  
Sanji: Wir haben gerade Besuch von Prinz Zuko, diesem Feuerheini┘ ihr wisst schon┘ und Merit will ihn halt mit einer Party motivieren!  
Merit+Sanji Kopfnuss geb+ WIR wollen das!  
Sanji: ┘ Schon gut┘ +Kopf halt+ Sokka+hinter Regal auftauch+ Hab ich da gerade Zuko gehЖrt? DER Zuko?  
Merit: жhm┘ Ja?  
Sokka+Merit Hand schЭttel+ Hallo! Ich bin Sokka, grЖъter Krieger des sЭdlichen Wasserstammes!  
Merit+Augenbraue heb+ Schon klar┘ -  
Sokka: Also┘ Wo ist der Hund?  
Sanji: Was fЭr ein Hund?  
Merit: Er meint Zuzu- chan! Und ich werde es dir bestimmt nicht sagen!  
Sokka: Wieso? Er ist ein Fiesling!  
Merit+Arme vor Brust verschrДnk+ Gar nicht war! Sokka+durch Einkaufszentrum schrei+ AANG!  
Aang+angesprungen komm+ Was ist los, Sokka+Merit, Sanji,  
Tsuzuki, Watari ankuck+ Wer sind die?  
Sokka: Keine Ahnung┘ Aber sie wissen wo Zuko ist und wollen es mir nicht sagen!  
Aang: WAS+In Kampfposition geh+ Seit ihr etwa auch von der Feuernation?  
Alle+Augenbraue heb+ Watari: Also ich bin Wissenschaftler┘ Tsuzuki: Ich bin so was wie ein Beamter!  
Merit: ich bin so was wie Haus- und Ehefrau. Und das ist mein Mann Sanji. Aber egal┘ Warum wollt ihr Zuzu- chan unbedingt ans Leder?  
Sokka: Zuzu- chan+kicher+ Aang: Na ja┘ Ich bin doch der Avatar┘ Merit: ┘ und sollst den Feuerlord fertig machen. NICHT Zuzu- chan+HДnde in HЭfte stemm+ Katara+hinzu komm+ womit sie Эbrigens Recht hat┘ irgendwie┘ Sokka: -.- Was soll denn das heiъen?  
Katara: Na dass wir eigentlich gar nix mit Zuko zu tun haben!  
Aang+Augenbraue heb+ Klar┘ er versucht nur dauernd mich zu entfЭhren, zu lynchen oder zu tЖten!  
Merit: Patatipatata┘ Hab dich nicht so! Der Junge hat es schwer genug! Verstoъen vom Vater, vom Onkel an den Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs getrieben und Probleme mit MДdchen┘ Sokka, Katara, Aang: oO Bitte wie?  
Merit: Oh┘ verplappert┘ Sanji: -.- ganz aus Versehen natЭrlich┘ Sokka+kicher+ Der groъe, bЖse Prinz hat Frauenprobleme?  
+mit Merit tuschel+ Merit: Das hast du jetzt nicht von mir, aber er ist noch Jungfrau! Sokko+prust+ Prinz Virgin sozusagen┘+lol+ Merit+lol+ Das ist ein gutes Partymotto! Sanji! Aufschreiben: ⌠Prince Virgin for firelord!■ Davon malen wir ganz viele Plakate!  
Sanji: Ay, ay Chefin!  
Katara: Ihr schmeiъt eine Party fЭr ihn?  
Merit: Ja! Morgen Abend! Wisst ihr, in letzter Zeit ist er ziemlich deprimiert und wir wollen ihn ein bisschen aufmuntern!  
Sanji: Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr auch kommt und euch mit ihm vertragt?  
Aang & Sokka: Mh┘ Katara: Warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn er Aang nicht mehr hinterher jagt, kЖnnen wir uns in Ruhe um seine Vater kЭmmern!  
Aang: Klingt vernЭnftig┘ Also gut┘ Merit+grins+ Klasse+Aang Visitenkarte geb+ Kommt morgen um 18 Uhr einfach dahin!  
Sokka: Ich weiъ nicht┘ +skeptisch ist+ Katara: Komm schon Sokka! Du musst ihn ja nicht heiraten!  
Sokka+geschlagen geb+ Schon gut┘ Merit+zu Tsuzuki und Watari+ Ihr seit natЭrlich auch eingeladen!  
Watari: Oh man┘ Morgen Abend ist doch die Teeparty beim Grafen!  
Tsuzuki: Da dЭrfen wir nicht fehlen+heul+ Merit+seufz+ Schade┘ Watari: Tja┘ Kann man wohl nix machen! Vielleicht kommen wir nach der Teeparty noch mal vorbei, wenn es nicht zu spДt wird! Merit: Alles klar! Wir sehen uns+Watari und Tsuzuki KЭsschen geb[Watari und Tsuzuki gehen  
Sokka: Ich glaub es nicht┘ jetzt gehen wir schon auf ⌠Motivier deinen Feind Partys■! Aang: Wer weiъ was es bringt+schulterzuck+ Katara: Ja, ja! Schon gut! Kommt jetzt! Wir haben noch was vor und auъerdem warten Toff und Apa drauъen!  
+Aang und Sokka davon schleif+ Bis morgen!  
Merit & Sanji: Bis morgen! Merit: Also dann┘ Lass und weiter einkaufen und dann endlich ▒nen Kaffee trinken gehen!  
Sanji+Herzchenblick+ Zu Befehl, Prinzessin!

[Eine Stunde spДter sitzen Merit und Sanji mit ihren EinkaufstЭten im CafИ bei Kaffee und Kuchen

Merit+nachdenklich auf Kaffee starr+ Sanji: Was ist los, Prinzessin?  
Merit: Ich denke darЭber nach, wie wir Zuzu helfen kЖnnen┘ wegen seinem Vater!  
Sanji: дhm┘ Gar nicht?  
Merit: irgendwas mЭssen wir doch tun kЖnnen!┘ Sanji: Wir kЖnnen Aang morgen Abend umhauen und Zuko schenken! Merit: Ganz groъe Idee, Sanji!  
Sanji: Oder wir mischen Zuko Drogen in die Drinks, dann interessiert es ihn nicht mehr!  
Merit+Kopf auf Tischplatte fallen lass+ Ah┘ noch so eine Idee und ich schick dich auf ein Tokio Hotel Konzert!  
Sanji+vor Merit auf Boden werf+ NEIN! Bitte hab Erbarmen,  
meine wunderschЖne Prinzessin! Es tut mir leid!  
Leute im CafИ+komisch kuck+ Merit+zu Sanji auf Boden hock, durch Haare wuschel+ Schon gut, mein Prinz+kЭss+ Das wЭrde ich dir doch nie antun! Sanji+Merit zu Boden knutsch+ Leute: oO Sanji & Merit+lЭstern auf Boden rumknutsch[MЭttern halten ihren Kindern die Augen zu  
Kellner: Entschuldigung?  
Sanji & Merit+nicht stЖren lass+ Kellner+schrei+ ENTSCHULDIGUNG!  
Sanji & Merit+aufmerk+ WAS?  
Kellner: жhm┘ Das hier ist kein Swingerclub! Sanji: -.- Wir hatten auch nicht vor den Partner zu tauschen!  
Kellner: -.-■ Ich meint auch, sie sollen sich bitte etwas zurЭck halten!  
Merit: Oooooh┘. NatЭrlich! Schuldigung+aufsteh, Klamotten zurecht rЭck+ Sanji+das selbe mach+ Merit: Du, mir kommt da gerade eine Idee!  
Sanji+kicher+ ich bin bereit, mein Engel+sexy posier+ Merit: Das meine ich nicht! Wegen Zuko! Sanji -.- +genervt ist+ ErzДhl┘ Merit+EinkaufstЭten nehm, Sanji an Hand nehm und hinterher zieh+ Wir betteln Zuzus Papa um Gnade fЭr ihn an!  
Sanji: oO Willst du da jetzt einfach so rein marschieren?  
Merit: Jawohl!

Palast des Feuerlords

[2 Wachen mit RЭstung, Helm, Waffe stehen vorm Eingang

Merit+grins+ Hallo! Wir mЖchten gerne zu Osi- chan!  
Wache 1: oO Wer seit ihr?  
Merit: Ich heiъe Merit, und das ist┘ Wache 2: Sanji!  
Merit & Sanji: oO Woher┘ Wache 2+Visier hoch klapp+ Hey, Leute! Merit & Sanji: ACE!? Sanji: Was machst du hier? Puma D. Ace: Ich schieb hier Wache! Obwohl┘ Eigentlich wollen ich und mein Kumpel hier den Palast ausspionieren um die SchДtze zu zocken!  
Sanji: Das nenn ich mal clever┘ Wache 2: Ich bin Filliberto!  
Ace: Ich glaube dass interessiert sie jetzt nicht┘ Merit: Mich schon┘ Aber egal┘ Wie gesagt┘ wir wollen zu Osi- chan!  
Ace+mit Daumen Эber Schulter zeig+ Einfach immer den Gang lang, dann links, zweite rechts, dann gerade aus bis zur goldenen TЭr. Dort drei mal im Uhrzeigersinn drehen, in die HДnde klatschen und dann laut ⌠Feuernation■ rufen!  
Filliberto: War das nicht ⌠ Nieder mit dem Avatar■?  
Ace: Das war gestern+Filliberto Kopfnuss geb+ BAKA!  
Merit: oO Ist das euer Ernst?  
Ace+Schulter zuck+ Osi hat halt einen kleinen Knall!  
Sanji+Augenbraue heb+ Klein?  
Merit: Ja, ja! Ist gut jetzt! Komm mit! Wir sehen uns Ace!  
Ace: Macht es gut! Ach┘ und verratet uns bitte nicht┘ Und grЭъt Ruffy wenn ihr ihn seht┘ und Nami+Herzchenblick+ Merit+Augen verdreh+ Ja, ja┘

[Nach ein paar Metern zu Fuъ, 3 Drehungen im Uhrzeigersinn, einmal Klatschen und ⌠Feuernation■ betreten Merit und Sanji den Thronsaal von Feuerlord Osai

Sanji+zu Merit flЭster+ Was willst du ihm denn sagen?  
Merit: Lass mich nur machen+vor Osais Thron hinknie+ Sanji+fragend kuck, auch hinknie+ Osai: Wer seit ihr?  
Merit: Seid gegrЭъt, Feuerlord Osai! Wir sind 2 Verehrer eurer Hoheit und bitten um euer GehЖr!  
Sanji+flЭster+ Verehrer?  
Merit+Sanji Ellbogen in Seite ramm+ Pst! Osai: Nun gut┘ Habt ihr auch Namen?  
Sanji+Hand heb+ Ich bin Sanji, Koch der Liebe!  
Osai+Augenbraue heb+ Koch┘ der Liebe?  
Merit+Augen verdreh+ Entschuldigt meinen Mann! Ich heiъe Merit!  
Osai+Merit ignorier, zu Sanji geh+ So, so┘ ein Koch┘ Sanji: жhm┘ ja?  
Osai: Das ist ja groъartig! Lass uns gleich ein paar Rezepte tauschen! Sanji: Gerne doch! Merit: -.- Ich glaub es nicht! Verzeiht, Hoheit, aber eigentlich sind wir aus einem ernsterem Grund hier!  
Osai: Was sollte bitte ernster sein als Essen?  
Merit: Wir sind wegen eurem Sohn hier┘ Osai+bЖse kuck+ Ich- habe- keinen- Sohn!  
Sanji: Doch! Er heiъt Zuko!  
Merit+flЭster+ Klappe, Sanji!  
Osai+genervt seufz+ Was ist mit ihm?  
Merit: Nun ja┘ Wir┘ wollten sie bitten ihm zu verzeihen┘ und so┘ Osai: Wieso sollte ich?  
Sanji: Also┘ Wir geben morgen ein Party um ihn zu motivieren.  
Er gibt sich doch solche MЭhe seine Ehre zurЭck zu bekommen, und es ist doch viel schЖner wenn sich alle vertragen┘ Der Avatar kommt auch!  
Osai: WAS+ausrast+ Sanji: oO Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Merit+flЭster+ Sanji! Aang ist sein Todfeind!  
Sanji: Wupsi┘ Osai: RRRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!  
Merit: ■ Schon gut! Wir gehen schon!  
[Wachen tauchen auf  
Osai: Schickt sofort die besten MДnner los und findet Zuko!  
Ich will seinen Kopf! Ich setze ein Kopfgeld von 10.000.000 $ aus! Verbreitet das im ganzen Land!  
TЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖtet ihn!  
Merit Lass uns hier schnell verschwinden, mein Prinz!  
Sanji: Alles klar!  
[Merit und Sanji rennen raus  
Merit & Sanji+an Ace vorbei renn+ Ciau Ace!  
Ace: oO Was isn nu?

[Nachdem sie ein ganzes StЭck gerannt sind bleiben sie auъer Atem im Wald stehen  
Merit+Sanji Kopfnuss geb+ Ganz toll gemacht, du Liebesgott!  
Sanji+Kopf halt+ Tut mir ja leid!  
Merit+seufz+ Was machen wir jetzt? Sanji: Wollen wir es Zuko sagen?  
Merit & Sanji+stumm ankuck+ ┘ Neee┘ Merit: Glaube das vertrДgt er nicht! Sanji: Mh┘ Sag mal┘ hast du eine Ahnung wo wir hier sind?  
Merit+umkuck+ Irgendwo im Wald, wЭrde ich sagen!  
Sanji: oO ┘ +dreckig grins+ Weiъt du eigentlich wie lange unser letztes Open Air her ist?  
Merit+auch dreckig grins+ Viel zu lange+Sanji zu Boden knutsch+

Diverse Stellungen spДter

Merit+wieder angezogen ist, glЭcklicher Seufzer, an Baum lehn+ Was machen wir jetzt?  
Sanji+Kopf auf Merits Bauch abgelegt hat+ Weiъ nicht┘ Merit: Es ist schon fast dunkel┘ Sanji+Schulter zuck[ Solid Snake kommt aus dem Busch gekrochen  
Sanji+Augenbraue heb+ Alles klar bei dir?  
Snake: дhm┘ Hi┘ Merit: KЖnnen wir dir irgendwie helfen?  
Snake: жh┘ Habt ihr zufДllig was zu Essen dabei?  
Merit+In EinkauftЭten kram+ Klar! Komm her+Snake Instandnudeln geb+ Snake: Danke+Lagerfeuer mach um Wasser zu kochen+ Sanji: Was machst du hier drauъen?  
Snake: ich bin auf dem Weg anch Alaska┘ soll dort den DAPRA- Chef und den ArmsTech- PrДsidenten befreien!  
Merit+Licht aufgeh+ Ah┘ Metal Gear Solid 1!  
Sanji: Ja! Das hab ich auch gespielt!  
Snake: Wovon redet ihr, verdammt?  
Merit: Sollen wir dir sagen, wie es ausgeht?  
Snake: Wie was ausgeht+begreifts nicht+ Sanji: Na deine Mission! Snake: HД? Seit ihr Wahrsager oder so?  
Merit+Snake an Schultern pack+ HЖr mir zu, David! Du darfst auf keinen Fall die 3 SchlЭssel benutzen! Das aktiviert das Waffensystem nДmlich!  
Snake: Welches Waffensystem? Und woher weiъt du wie ich heiъe+halb keif+ Merit: Auъerdem, sei nett zu Meryl! Und sei nicht so hart zu Ocelot! Der ist nДmlich der Sohn von der Mentorin deines ⌠Vaters■! Snake: Woher wisst ihr so was? Wer verdammt ist Ocelot schon wieder?  
Merit: Der wird dich auf Shadow Moses Iland gefangen nehmen und foltern! Wenn du nicht aufgibst, hast du am Ende ne Freundin, ansonsten stirbt sie und du musst mit deinem Bald- besten- Freund Otacon fliehen. Und nimm dich vor dem Virus in Acht! Snake+keif+ Was fЭr ein Virus? Mir reichts! Danke fЭr das Essen+davon stapf+ Sanji: & Merit: GrЭъ Ocelot von seinen grЖъten Fans!  
Sanji: Mh┘ schon der 2. heute, der sauer auf uns ist┘ tolle Quote!  
Merit: Verdammt! Ich wollte ihm noch sagen, dass er bald von jemandem ersetzt wird, der viel besser aussieht!  
Sanji+Augenbraue hab+ Raiden!? Der sieht doch nicht besser aus!  
Merit: Doch!  
Sanji: Nein!  
Merit: Dohoch!  
Sanji: Aber nicht besser als ich!  
Merit: Niemand sieht besser aus als du+Sanji knutsch[Hideo Kojima kommt den Waldweg entlang  
Sanji & Merit: oO Hideo: Hallo! Ist hier zufДllig ein Typ mit Stirnband und Tarnklamotten vorbei gekommen?  
Merit: Du meinst Snake? Ja der war hier! Warum?  
Hideo: Wir haben vergessen ihm den Virus einzuprogrammieren ohne den das ganze Spiel irgendwie keinen Sinn macht! Auъerdem muss ich Ocelots SchieъkЭnste noch uploaden, sonst steht er da wie ein Trottel!  
Merit: Das ist war! Ach ja! Ich hab mal ne Geschichte zu MGS 3 geschrieben+Hideo Manuskript in Hand drЭck+ Wenn es dir gefДllt kannst du ja ein Spiel draus machen!  
Hideo: жhm┘ ja┘ Merit: Meine Mailadresse steht hinten drin!  
Hideo: Alles klar! Und wo ist Snake jetzt hin?  
Merit & Sanji+In Richtung zeig+ Da lang!  
Hideo: Danke+loslauf+ Sanji: Und formatier sein GedДchtnis! Wir haben ihm erzДhlt wie MGS 1 ausgeht!  
Hideo: BAKA+weg ist+ Merit: Jetzt lass uns endlich heim gehen! Es wird kalt!  
Sanji: Alles klar, Prinzessin!  
[Otacon rennt gestresst an den Beiden vorbei  
Otacon: Ich komme zu spДt┘Mist┘ Ich komme viel zu spДt!  
Merit: -.- Schwachsinniger kann es wohl kaum noch werden!  
Liquid Snake+hinterher renn+ Warte Hal! Ich muss dich doch gefangen nehmen! Anweisung von Oben!  
Sanji: -.- Wir gehen sofort┘ +Merit hinterher zieh+ Merit: Irgendwie hab ich Lust MGS zu zocken┘ Sanji: Zuhause, Prinzessing!  
[Wir wird Zuko auf die Party reagieren? Wird er sich mit Aang vertragen? Und was sollte der Mist mit MGS? Mehr in der nДchsten Folge! 


End file.
